As is described in Patent Literature 1, in a rotating electric machine used in an electric power steering apparatus or the like, magnets are provided on the outer periphery of the rotary axis of the rotating electric machine, and by covering the outer surfaces of the magnets with a magnet cover, the magnets are prevented from being damaged, and at the same time even if one of the magnets is damaged, the fragments of the magnet are prevented from being scattered to the surroundings of the magnet, therefore the rotating electric machine can continue running without being locked.
Furthermore, the opening edge of the magnet cover is integrally formed with a crimped portion, the crimped portion is formed in such a way that it is widened outward in the direction of the axis, and after the magnet cover is mounted to the rotor core of the rotating electric machine, crimping is performed so as for the magnet cover to embrace the rotor core, therefore the outer surfaces of the magnets are completely covered by the magnet cover.